The present disclosure relates to optical components used in applications such as heat assisted magnetic recording (HAMR). A HAMR device utilizes a magnetic recording media (e.g., hard drive disk) that is able to overcome superparamagnetic effects that might otherwise limit the areal data density of typical magnetic media. In order to record on this media, a small portion of the media must be locally heated while being written to by a magnetic write head. A coherent light source such as a laser may provide the energy to create these hot spots, and optical components, e.g., built in to a slider that houses the write head, are configured direct this energy onto the media.